


Prove It

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (to Tony), (which I've never written before), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is a Massive Flirt, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, background Steve Rogers/Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: Ever since Steve had introduced Bucky to Tony, he’d been a goner, 100%. Tony held Bucky’s heart in his hands – not that the genius knew it. He was Steve’s friend, yes – Bucky suspected that Steve felt about Tony the same way Bucky felt about him – but that didn’t deter Bucky in the slightest from trying.“No, Bucky!” Steve protested, and Bucky couldn’t help but be a little hurt by it.“Why not, Stevie?” He asked, and Steve looked a little flustered behind his indignation.“Because- because you’re you, and Tony is Tony!” Bucky glared up at him from his place on the couch: this wasn’t the reaction he’d expected to the words ‘I’m gonna ask Tony on a date’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Here's a prompt. Modern AU where tony is a college student and steve's friend. When steve introduces him to bucky, bucky is a goner. Steve is not amused since bucky is a flirt and flirts with every good looking guy. Steve thinks of tony as his little brother. He doesn't want him to be hurt. Tony likes bucky a lot but is a little wary. So bucky proves that he is serious about tony and loves him very much. Steve gives his approval. Loki is steve's boyfriend. Happy ending. [Anon]
> 
> I have never considered Steve/Loki before in my life, but you asked, so I tried. Hope you like it!!

“No, Bucky!” Steve protested, and Bucky couldn’t help but be a little hurt by it.

“Why not, Stevie?” He asked, and Steve looked a little flustered behind his indignation.

“Because- because you’re you, and Tony is Tony!” He gestured as he spoke – and god, the way Loki watched him move was just _weird_ – and Bucky glared up at him from his place on the couch: this wasn’t the reaction he’d expected to the words ‘I’m gonna ask Tony on a date’.

“You think it wouldn’t work out?” Bucky was pouting, but he didn’t think that was the case. Loki went back to his book.

“That’s not it.” Case-in-point.

“Then _what_?” Bucky demanded.

“I think what he’s trying to say is that you do have a tendency to flirt with any good-looking guy who happens to glance in your direction… not that I understand why they do…” Loki spoke without looking back up from his book, and Steve shot him a glare.

“ _Thank you_ , Loki. Please shut up now?”

“You think I’m playing _Tony_? No way!” Bucky protested – he _was_ offended now. Did Steve really think that he-?

“I- Buck, you know what you’re like, can you blame me? And with Tony being Tony… I don’t want to see him hurt.” Steve spoke softly, and Bucky took a breath before one of them said something they’d regret.

“Steve, c’mon, you’ve got to see I’m serious this time.” Bucky implored, and Steve just raised an eyebrow at him, but Bucky didn’t back down.

“We’ve never heard that before…” Loki muttered.

“Loki, _please_.” Steve whispered and yep- that was his god-give-me-strength face. Bucky hadn’t seen that since he’d got in a fight defending Sam from some racist fuckers the last time they went out.

“Sorry, my dear.” Loki flashed him a smile, but Steve just rolled his eyes and went back to glaring at Bucky.

“Let me prove it?” Bucky asked weakly.  “I _like_ him, Stevie, I’ve got to try.”

“Fine.  A month.  After that, I’m going back to cock-blocking you.”

Bucky could’ve collapsed in relief.

 

Ever since Steve had introduced Bucky to Tony, he’d been a goner, 100%. Tony held Bucky’s heart in his hands – not that the genius knew it. He was Steve’s friend, yes – Bucky suspected that Steve felt about Tony the same way Bucky felt about him – but that didn’t deter Bucky in the slightest from trying. Steve and Tony’d met because Tony had jumped into a fight he had no hope of finishing, and Steve had jumped him after him without thought. Bucky had almost been sad to miss it.

Tony was a robotics engineer at MIT, studying hard and excelling in his classes – he was in his final year at 18, graduating far too early and far too easily, and Bucky loved it. Tony was as much of a flirt as he was, though never serious, and often shy if people actually flirted back – and why everybody didn’t Bucky would never understand but perhaps be eternally grateful for, because Tony was _cute as hell,_ and, hopefully, _his_. He was passionate about his inventions, smarter than most of the professors and eager to learn in the areas he wasn’t, he cared about Steve’s art even when he didn’t get it, and oh, his smile made Bucky feel all _warm_ inside.

 

So he started with flowers.

He’d chosen not to over think it, getting a bouquet on the smaller side, of red and yellow flowers, with the odd sprig of forget-me-nots here and there because the blue reminded Bucky of Tony, somehow. He’d messed up what he’d wanted to say when he handed them to the genius though, because his hair was particularly awry that day, when he dropped by the lab, streaked through with grease, and Bucky had stuttered out “I like your face” before shoving the flowers at a very confused Tony and almost running away.

_Smooth Barnes_ , he’d thought to himself – but that was another thing that didn’t help him. Bucky _was_ smooth, had proven it time and time again, much to his flatmate’s displeasure (but Sam was the asshole who got up at 6am to go running with Steve, so who was the real monster here?), and yet when it came to Tony, he just _wasn’t_. Like he was _already bored of the game_ , Loki had told him, curse the bastard, but Bucky could see how that might be how it appeared. (Why Steve put up with his room-mate, Bucky had no idea.)

Steve had rolled his eyes and stifled his laughter when Bucky had relayed it – he’d apparently got a text from a confused Tony that only made it more entertaining – and Bucky had thrown a cushion at him. Loki had smirked and said nothing.

Next, he’d tried lunch.

Tried was the key-word, there. Bucky had dropped by the lab again, on a day he _knew_ Tony would be coming off an all-nighter, and invited Tony to take a break and grab some lunch. Tony had only heard the lunch part of the equation, however, and Bucky had left, a little dejected, with an order for a sub from the place down the road. He’d gotten himself a sub, too, but Tony had never resurfaced from his bot except for a hurried ‘thanks’ and Bucky sat down, and tried to content himself with just watching Tony work for a bit.

It wasn’t a total loss, at least. He came back the next day, too, curious about the project – and this time he was treated to Tony’s radiant smile, his passionate rant as he explained the mechanisms of the bot (Tony called him ~~Dummy~~ Dum-E) and Tony accompanying him to the coffee shop two blocks over for coffee and cake – Bucky even managed to get Tony _not_ to pay.

The lunch became a routine, and Bucky felt like he was getting back into it with the compliments – Tony blushed enough that he _must_ being say thing right thing. When Bucky met Tony at his apartment later that week (he’d not been at the lab for once), and seen the flowers still there, in a vase on the window sill and a note expressly telling Bruce (Tony’s roommate) not to touch them, Bucky made sure to buy Tony flowers at least once every few days. Tony hid his grin in them every time, but never said a word – and the confusion never faded.

Film nights went down well, too, with Bucky suggesting they catch a film one Friday – again refusing to let Tony pay – and Tony ranted the entire way back to his apartment about the scientific inaccuracies, hilariously offended by it. Half of it went over Bucky’s head, but he kept up where he could, eager for Tony to carry on. The second time they caught a film, Bucky took a chance and kissed Tony on the cheek, before bidding him the usual goodnight and heading back home.

 

The fourth week of his allowed month, Bucky didn’t get. He was squashed on the couch at Steve’s, playing Mario Kart with Steve, while Loki watched them (Steve) over the top of his book. Bucky was almost in first place at Rainbow Road, when Tony threw the door open, and demanded ‘alright, Barnes, what the fuck are you playing at?’

Bucky lost the race, turning to face the red-faced genius – had he run up the stairs? – while Steve determinedly carried on with the game. “Tony?” he asked, hesitating only for a moment.

“You persuaded Clint to deliver a sandwich- my goddamn favourite, no less- to the lab? What the hell?” Steve was quietly laughing, and Bucky was annoyed that Loki was in his line of sight, smirk all too clear on his face.

“You forget to eat.” He replied simply. “And I couldn’t make it today.”

“You bribed Clint, the fifty bucks you should not have spent on _me_ , just so that I wouldn’t forget to eat lunch today?” Bucky nodded. “ _Why?”_

“Cuz someone should care for ya, if you won’t, and I’d like it to be me.” Bucky replied softly, and Steve’s laughing stopped. Had- was that the wrong thing to say? It was true, but Tony’s face was unreadable, and Bucky dare not drop his gaze in case he _had_ just messed up and this was his last chance to look- oh.

Tony half-vaulted the back of the couch, landed awkwardly on the couch arm, and pressed his lips firmly to Bucky’s in a warm, pleasant and wholly unexpected kiss. “You better be fucking serious, Barnes.” Tony growled when he pulled back, and Bucky was too struck dumb to do anything but nod. Steve clipped him on the back of his head as he stood up, but Bucky didn’t even think to glare at him.

“I’m serious, deadly serious, I promise.” Bucky told him, and Tony’s face lit up. Bucky wanted to lean up and kiss him again, but he was interrupted by Steve calling to Loki.

“Get your coat dear, we’re leaving!” Bucky spluttered, and even Tony whipped round to stare at Loki – who was grinning with the slightly-startled look of the cat who’d got the canary. “And I swear to God Barnes, if you have sex on our couch-“ Steve began,  and Tony was laughing into Bucky’s shoulder.

“What the hell, Stevie?!” Bucky demanded, but the reply was lost under Tony’s call of ‘enjoy your date’, to which neither man objected. “When did that happen?” Bucky asked faintly, and Tony kissed his cheek.

“A couple of weeks ago? Steve’s been waiting for you to notice.” Tony was on the verge of laughing again, so Bucky kissed him to shut him up. Tony shifted forward until he knocked the controller to the floor and was sat in Bucky’s lap, kissing him back with a happy little hum, his arms around Bucky’s neck, and Bucky could get used to- he whined a little when Tony pulled back, but the genius didn’t go far. He observed Bucky for a moment, before smiling. “I was wary, you know.” Tony told him, and Bucky grimaced.

“I’m sorry-“ he began, but Tony cut him off with a finger on his lips.

“It’s not you. I’ll explain sometime but just… you have no idea how strange it is to me that you’re _serious_.”

“I am,” Bucky swore, “An’ I’ll buy you flowers every week to prove it.” Tony hmmed a laugh.

“I’d tell you it’s too much, but I like having them in the apartment.” Tony admitted. “You’ve got to let me pay for our dates sometime, though.”

“Maybe once in a while.” Bucky told him, kissing him again, and this time, Tony didn’t pull back.

 

_They **didn’t**_ _have sex on Steve and Loki’s couch, not even once. They did, however, have sex in his shower four weeks later after they’d all got together for a paintball game. Revenge came in the form of tinsel, glue and a severe lack of eyebrows, but that’s a different story of the Tony VS Loki prank war that they’ll all be telling their grandkids about._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to give me a prompt, you can find me at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon! I've got a couple on the list still to come (all WinterIron, if you guys want something different; ask!), but I'm happy to see more. If you just want to come chat, that's awesome too!


End file.
